


А насколько я хорошая подруга, раз хочу тебя поцеловать?

by toxic_gold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, OOC, gender switch, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_gold/pseuds/toxic_gold
Summary: Пьяная Лиза - опасная Лиза. Михалина уже в который раз убеждается в этом на собственном опыте.
Relationships: Михаил Совергон/Елизавета Неред





	А насколько я хорошая подруга, раз хочу тебя поцеловать?

**Author's Note:**

> интересный факт, изначально, это была зарисовка лапслоком.  
> https://vk.com/lazyflower а тут меня чуть больше

Михалина смотрит на Лизу, что так бесстыдно лежит на её коленях, от девушки сильно пахнет алкоголем. Лиза тянет руки к ней, кладёт их на впалые щёки, большими пальцами очерчивает скулы и смеётся. Михалина вздыхает, пытаясь вбить себе мысль о том, что пьяная девушка обязательно забудет об этом утром.

Подруги сидят на полу в квартире Лизы. И каким образом она вообще тут оказалась? Михалина запускает руку в волосы девушки и наматывает отдельные пряди на палец. Тянет не слишком сильно, чтобы не было больно. Лиза, наконец, отстаёт от её лица (и что за странная привычка постоянно трогать щёки девушки?). Она берёт свободную руку Михалины в свою, сплетая их пальцы. Девушка плохо ориентируется в полутьме, но уверена, что Лиза сейчас улыбается. Так точно все подруги делают? Лиза немного привстаёт так, чтобы быть примерно на одном уровне с ней.

— О чём задумалась? — Их губы опасно близко, Михалина часто дышит. Сердце, кажется, сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Лиза этого не понимает, заправляя выбившуюся прядь из небрежного пучка подруги ей за ухо.  
— О том, какие мы хорошие с тобой подруги. — И она даже не врёт, ведь, не будь они очень хорошими подругами, Михалина бы не приехала к девушке. Да, в три часа ночи, но они же очень соскучились за те пару часов, пока не виделись. Подруги смеются со странности этой ситуации. Девушки даже не думают о том, чтобы перестать держаться за руки или о том, чтобы немного отодвинуться друг от друга.  
— Бля, а насколько я хорошая подруга, раз хочу тебя поцеловать? — Михалина на секунду перестаёт дышать, она что?..  
— И сколько подруг ты хочешь поцеловать? — Лизе слышится обида в голосе девушки, а может, ей просто кажется.  
— Только тебя. — Михалина быстро моргает, это точно не сон? Лиза очерчивает скулы подруги, следя за её реакцией. Она не отстраняется.

Пьяная Лиза — опасная Лиза. Михалина уже в который раз убеждается в этом на собственном опыте. Подруга принимает удобное для неё положение, тянется к губам девушки и оставляет на них быстрый поцелуй, немного отстраняясь. Она ничего понять толком не успевает, это происходит так быстро. Михалина отпускает их руки, и обнимает подругу. Лиза тянется за ещё одним поцелуем, а девушка и не против.

Губы у Михалины сухие, она даже шутит, что является повелительницей всех бальзамов для губ в мире. Лиза почему-то ловит себя на мысли, что хочет ощутить на своих губах всю её коллекцию. Этот сливовый, например, ей нравится. Девушка придерживает рукой щёку Михалины, не до конца запуская пальцы в её густые волосы, стараясь не сделать девушке больно. Так необычно чувствовать не только вкус фруктов на своих губах, но и алкоголь. Не то, чтобы ей это не нравится, скорее наоборот.

Михалине кажется, что всем слышно её учащённое дыхание и слишком громкое сердцебиение. В мешковатой толстовке становится слишком жарко. А самое ужасное, что она не уверена в том, чувствует ли Лиза то же самое. А может, это снова очередная её шутка?

— Скажи честно, ты ёбнулась в реку из фруктов, пока ко мне шла? — Девушка отстраняется, оставив невесомый поцелуй на скуле Михалины. Лиза тихо хихикает, обнимая её и утыкаясь носом в плечо. Она теперь хочет поинтересоваться, кому нужно продать душу, чтобы так сильно пахнуть фруктами.

— Блять, Лиз. Можешь же ты всю романтику испортить. — Михалина в шутку тыкает её в плечо, на что та ещё сильнее прижимается, будто боится, что девушка уйдёт. Вообще, у неё только один вопрос «какого, блять, хуя происходит?». Как иначе описать всё произошедшее. Эти спонтанные поцелуи и слишком сильную прилипчивость, так несвойственные ей. Неужели три бутылки пива так сильно влияют на девушку? Михалина не хочет думать об этом сейчас. Она обнимает Лизу в ответ.  
— Просто признай, что мы идеально подходим друг другу. Ты всегда фруктами пахнешь, а я алкоголем. — У Михалины пробегают мурашки по коже, когда она слышит шёпот девушки у себя рядом с ухом. А в какой момент, они, собственно, переходят на шёпот?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась. — Еле слышно шепчет Михалина куда-то в пустоту. Конечно, она может пожалеть об этом, если Лиза правда просто в шутку поцеловала её.  
— Лин, — она выбирается из объятий девушки, берёт её лицо в свои ладони и смотрит на заметно погрустневшую подругу. Михалине кажется, что это конец их дружбе, и кто её за язык тянул. — Ты мне тоже нравишься. — Девушка охуевает от жизни уже который раз за этот вечер. Она пару секунд сидит в ступоре, не понимая, что делать и чувствовать. Михалина неожиданно и слишком крепко обнимает Лизу. Но та лишь отвечает на её объятия.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что будешь тестировать всю мою коллекцию фруктовых бальзамов? — Девушки тихо смеются. Они и не помнят, когда в последнее время были настолько счастливы.  
— Я не против целовать тебя и без твоих бальзамов. — Лиза целует Михалину в макушку, и девушки улыбаются.

**Author's Note:**

> на самом деле, это тайный план, чтобы собрать все направления у себя на профиле


End file.
